Those Who Matter Don't Mind
by percyjacksonfan28
Summary: One muggleborn, two metamorphagi, a dash of gay, and a bunch of party poopers. Eventual Teddy Lupin/OC Rate T because people are still ridiculously sensitive to the word gay. Also a bit of swearing.


**Hi, I'm the author, obviously I don't own Harry Potter, and I don't expect to own it anytime soon. And J.K. Rowling is actually O.K. with fanfiction as long as we don't charge for it so that argument won't work either.**

Tyler Patterson was about as different as a person could be, for strange things happened around him, including the remarkable ability to change his appearance (Quite fun to mess with really, but he had read one too many sci-fi novels and would only mess with it in private because he thought he would get dissected if anyone besides his parents found out.) He also got sent home once for setting a particularly unpleasant teacher on fire without (intentionally) doing anything, he supposed there should be no way it could have happened since his hands were neatly folded in his lap at the time, but he knew, that somehow, it was him. Similar antics happened on occasion, but nobody could explain how or why.

But then everything changed when a strange woman arrived at the doorstep on his birthday, she looked quite normal, but that was just it, his parents didn't know her, she didn't work at his school, she was dressed formally enough to be running some sort of door to door business, but she didn't even have anything with her she could be peddling. Her clothes did appear to be about 10 years out of style though. He couldn't comment though considering he was an eleven year old who kept his hair mint green.

The woman look quite stern, but not excessively so, much like a teacher. She just stood there for a second, as if a little taken aback by who greeted her, probably because of his strange hair, and then asked, "Are your parents home? This is something that requires both you as well as your parents."

"Yes, but why do you need to speak with me as well?" Tyler inquired.

"You'll find out in due time, but I still need to speak with your parents."

"Oh, right. MUM! DAD! There is someone at the door for you!"

In a couple quick seconds his parents bounded down the stairs to the entryway. "Well, come in, by all means." Mrs. Patterson said and then led the woman to the sitting room.

"Mr. and Mrs. Patterson, your son has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"Oh yes very funny, now what are you really here for?" Mr Patterson responded.

"Dad, I think she's serious." Tyler stated.

"Oh, so she's a nutter then." Mr. Patterson scoffed.

"Sir, I assure you I am not a nutter, and I think your son realizes that too. I am Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts and Professor of Transfiguration, and whether you like it or not your son is a wizard."

"That actually explains a lot, think about it Dad, the teacher randomly catching fire when I was angry at her, the fact that I can do this," To make a point Tyle changed his face and height to match McGonagall's, and she let out a little gasp in surprise "You and I both know there is no scientific explanation for that. And I'm sure Professor McGonagall can do something to prove that she is a wizard as well."

"Witch" McGonagall corrected, "Male is wizard, female is witch. And yes, I can prove it." At that she transformed into a cat. After she transformed back she asked, "Now, do you require anymore proof?"

Dumbfounded, Mr. and Mrs. Patterson simply shook their heads. But Tyler, slightly awestruck, stated, "Will I be able to do that too?"

"This is a rather advanced bit of magic, but I wouldn't be surprised if you ended up an animagus considering you already have displayed a rare and complex form of magic, called metamorphmagus, and you seem to have developed it already to a remarkable extent. Very few are born with this ability, but it can not be learned. Only two people have had this ability in the last 50 years, and the only living one is attending Hogwarts and is going to be entering his first year at Hogwarts as well. And I almost forgot, here is your acceptance letter and shopping list."

She handed Tyler a thick envelope with green lettering on the back which read:

Mr. Tyler A. Patterson

Number 9, Hathaway-Johnson Court

London, England

After Tyler had read through his letter and the shopping list he handed the shopping list to his parents, who gasped. "Where in God's name are we supposed to get all this?"

McGonagall looked as if she expected this and simply said, "If you are willing, I could show you right now and we could get your son's things for school. While we do Have a different currency than what you are used to, muggle money can be exchanged at Gringotts, the wizarding bank."

"What's a muggle?" Tyler asked.

"Non-magic people, such as your parents."

"Oh."

"So, do you wish to go now? Or should we schedule another time?"

"Of course." Mrs. Patterson replied.

"Yeah, I want to see this place." Mr Patterson agreed.

"Perfect, I was hoping you would agree to this."

"Why did you want us to go now?" Tyler inquired.

"The other metamorphmagus, his name is Teddy Lupin by the way, will be collecting his things today, plus it gives you a month or two to practice before the school year, and also time to set up some wards in your room so you can do magic during the summer without getting in trouble, it used to be that you weren't allowed to do magic over the summer until you were seventeen, but after years of fighting with the Ministry I finally got it changed so that you could at least do it in special areas, like Diagon Alley, and other places specially warded to allow this."

"That's quite a plan, have you had this planned out for very long?"

"I developed this plan just a couple of weeks ago, when I discovered you are a metamorphmagus, but I figured if you knew someone beforehand that you could relate to easily, it would make things easier at Hogwarts. Though I don't know which house either of you will be in."

"What do you mean by house?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, I forgot to explain that didn't I? You will be sorted into one of four houses, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, or Slytherin. Each values different things. Gryffindors are generally courageous, Ravenclaws are often intelligent, Hufflepuffs tend to work hard, and Slytherins are usually cunning. Your house will act as a surrogate family, and dorms are separated by house."

"Were you a Ravenclaw? Because your plan seems very logical."

"No, I was a Gryffindor, although I was nearly placed in Ravenclaw."

"Speaking of, how do you get sorted? Is it a test?"

"That is for me to know and you to find out, it's a sort of tradition for first years not to be told."

After that conversation, Professor McGonagall led them outside to a black car. After getting in they were quite pleased to see that it was enlarged magically for comfort. The ride was fairly short, but nobody cared, John was the most excited, because he was entering a whole new world and had no clue what to expect. They stopped at a place called the Leaky Cauldron, which his parents couldn't see until McGonagall pointed a wand at them and muttered something that sounded like latin. "Oh! How did we not see that before?", exclaimed Mrs. Patterson.

"Oh, it's charmed so that Muggles can't see it, been that way since the statute of secrecy was established. Since the only muggles that are supposed to know either married into a wizarding family, or are closely related to a wizard or witch."

"I see."

They walked through the tavern and out to the backyard, where they were faced with a brick wall. "Watch carefully Mr. Patterson, as after today you'll have to do this yourself." Mcgonagall then tapped a brick with her wand directly under a spot where there was no brick, only cement. As soon as she did, a hole opened which got wider and wider until the wall completely opened up to an alley with many busy shops lined on each side and people in remarkable robes walked all around. After getting used to the sight, they headed to their first stop, Gringotts Bank.


End file.
